


I'm a Spark and You're a Boom

by BeYourOwnAnchor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff ensues, Hinata is a Kindergarten teacher, Kageyama is a dad, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, things get crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeYourOwnAnchor/pseuds/BeYourOwnAnchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bokuto, is there something wrong?”  </p><p>“Bokuto’s afraid that the aliens are going to take his toy owl!”  Akaashi accuses, immediately sinking back into his seat and returning to his default scowl.</p><p>"Do all dads have to fight aliens before their kids go to school?”  Bokuto questions animatedly,  “Did you fight aliens on Akaashi’s first day too?!”</p><p>Literally, what?</p><p>Or the one where a tragedy brings two of the greatest things Kageyama has ever had into his life, and then maybe one more great thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. aliens aren't a hoot

**Author's Note:**

> This story is largely inspired by twentysomething's DILF, which happens to be one of my favorite fics of all time. I would also like to take this opportunity to address some of the changes of the original Haikyuu!! plot I made in order to create the story I want. For the purposes of this story, I made Bokuto and Kuroo younger than Akaashi and Kenma, but they're all young kids so at this point it really doesn't matter. Also, I still refer to most characters by their last name as we see in both the anime and manga, it's just more recognizable. I didn't have a beta on this so bare with me through the grammatical errors. Anyway, hope you like this as much as I do, I'm a sucker for a good kid fic.

For the most part, Kageyama had gotten good at dealing with bizarre situations.  For the most part. 

What he hadn’t gotten use to was quiet.Had their ever been a day in Kageyama’s life that he’d been aware of a soundless space?He didn’t think so.His middle school days had been plagued with the reverberations of his own forceful yells, and don’t even get him started on high school.The entirety of his time there could be dwindled down to screams of passion, and the distinct smacking sound that emerges from the direct hit of a volleyball.However, at the age of 24 his biggest ‘destroyer of peace’ should have been his own thoughts.He hadn’t been so lucky.

Instead he woke to the tune of early morning cartoons, and a mop of grey and black hair restlessly shaking his body from slumber.Any moment of downtime always left him with the overwhelming sense of anxiety that only those who have taken care of young ones could understand.If their quiet, it usually means trouble.And of course, because there were two little devils under his roof instead of one, two brothers for the matter, there was constant bickering. 

But today, on Bokuto’s first day of school ever, both 4 year old Bokuto and 6 year old Akaashi were... silent. _It’s nice to have quiet_ , he wants to believe, but knows already that he can’t. 

Kageyama stealthily inclines his neck to be able to look into the car mirror, catching a glimpse of a pouting Bokuto whose head is pressed stiffly to the car window, lips quivering, and then to Akaashi who has the same bored expression as always.

Kageyama remembers a time when Akaashi’s resting face wasn’t a slight frown, but that time was before the incident.He didn’t have much room to talk either, he was a much different person because of it as well.

“Bokuto, is there something wrong?” 

He supposes this is normal, really.Bokuto doesn’t really leave the house much, on a count of taking two kids below the ages of 10 anywhere is a total fucking nightmare, thus his first-day-of-school-meltdown is not improperly placed. 

“It’s just..”Bokuto lets out weakly, and Akaashi looks as though he’s going to explode from annoyance.

“Bokuto’s afraid that the aliens are going to take his toy owl!”Akaashi accuses, immediately sinking back into his seat and returning to his default scowl.There was a time when Kageyama would have done the same, but he’d been on Bokuto duty for the last two years of his life now.He knew the only real solution was a crafted tale so foolish only a 4 year old would be able to believe it. 

Turning completely around to face Bokuto (He’d already pulled off on the side of the road.Hell, maybe they didn’t need an education.), he tells him,“I don’t have to coach today. I can... I can fight off the aliens.I’ll make sure they don’t lay a hand on your pal Hoot.”

It is at this exact point in his life that he is so glad there’s not a secret camera somewhere filming this exchange.

It’s also at this exact moment that he sees the light reach Bokuto’s eyes, the glum expression completely transforming to mystified wonder in an instant.How he wishes he could be that single-minded.

“Do all dads have to fight aliens before their kids go to school?”Bokuto questions animatedly,“Did you fight aliens on Akaashi’s first day too?!”

Literally, what?

He wants to laugh, can feel the cackle racing from his throat, but he knows that Bokuto is being undeniably serious, and is in fact just curious if Kageyama had had to chase aliens from their property before sending Akaashi off to school as well. 

“I don’t think so, Bokuto.”Kageyama begins lightly, trying to form this conversation into something coherent.What the hell, Bokutos 4, coherent didn’t exist.“But Akaashi didn’t have a Hoot I had to protect either.” 

“You’d really do that for me, dad?”Bokuto’s eyes light up brighter than electricity’s capacity, and if Kageyama doesn’t have to kill the smile stretching across his lips to fein sincerity than he’s not human. 

“Of course, now lets get you two to an alien-free school.”

____

 

It’s not until he pulls in to the massive line at the Elementary School that he begins to panic.It was easy to send Akaashi off, it hadn’t been long since Mr. and Mrs. Ukai’s accident, so he hadn’t had the boys too long.Had no idea what it felt like to be a dad, and lacked the emotional attachment due to the fact that he lacked most emotions at the loss of his old friend/coach.He’d simply pulled into this same line two years ago, though admittedly not in a hatchback as he did now, and Akaashi practicially flung himself out of the car, calling backwards, “Bye, Kageyama.”And there he went, along with Kageyama’s ability to sleep in.

Today was different.Today it felt as though he was truly sending off his own.Kageyama potty trained Bokuto, though he’d be damned if the kid didn’t make it difficult by refusing to use his mini toilet unless someone (Kageyama) made a flushing sound after he’d finished his business.He’d been an astronaut with Bokuto and saved the world from aliens so many times, using old snow boots to substitute for space apparatus, that he’d started researching astronauts to make their adventures a little more interesting each time.And Bokuto called him dad. 

Akaashi called him Kageyama, but that didn’t make it hurt any less when Akaashi began to unbuckle his seatbelt and sling his Spiderman backpack over his shoulders, his hand braced at the door.Though Akaashi hadn’t known his parents well, they’d been who he’d clung to for 4 years, putting he and Kageyama in an awkward position. 

Kageyama still remembers going to pick up the boys for the first time.Being handed a two year old in one arm and a shy little boy with dark curls latching on to his leg.Of course he’d been close with Ukai after he graduated from Karasuno, he’d helped him begin his ascent to soon-be professional volleyball player, and he knew Bokuto and Akaashi as well.Yet, to be their God parent, and then to be told that his older friend and his spouse were gone, and oh hey, here’s two kids that are now yours, it was a lot for him to take on fresh out of college at the age of 22.He’d had to give up a lot, but he wouldn’t accept a volleyball career in exchange for them in a million years.The adjustment hadn’t been easy, he’d never claimed to be the perfect parent, but the first time Akaashi really put his trust in him, falling asleep on Kageyama’s shoulder while they watched Power Rangers, is something he knows will never escape his memory.

“Akaashi, wait!”Akaashi stops, his hand on the edge of door handle.“Maybe I should come in with the two of you, make sure Bokutos okay?”

Bokuto’s expressions lightens until it darkens again when Akaashi remarks, “No, Kageyama.People will think Bokuto is _a baby_.”He turns to Bokuto.“Do you want that?”

Bokuto aggresively shakes his head, sending the gray tuffs of his hair in a frenzy, as though Kageyama hadn’t spent a good 15 minutes earlier making sure every hair was in place. 

“No way!I’m not a baby!”Bokuto’s defiance is clear as he crosses his arms over his chest, an expression that can only be described as _sulking but not trying to sulk_ passing among his features. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes.Is it really going to be like this every morning for the next 10 months?

“Are _you_ going to take him in, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi ponders for a moment, clearly alarmed at the corner he’s backed himself into. 

“Yeah, I can show him where his room is.”Akaashi sounds defeated, but he’s reaching for the door again.Bokuto hesitantly mocks his actions, peaking over the seats to give Kageyama a glance that could make serial killers weep. 

Just as Kageyama begins to open his mouth to question Bokuto’s panic, Bokuto’s concern vanishes, replaced by resolve.

“Akaashi.”Kageyama starts, and he swears he’s gonna pull himself together and just let the two kids go to school, that he’s gonna get rid of this _ache_ in the pit of his chest as he watches Bokuto pull his astronaut backpack that’s nearly twice his size over his shoulders, but he just knows that’s not gonna happen.

So when he finishes with, “Watch out for your brother,” Kageyama can feel the minute his heart snaps in two.

___

 

Kageyamas not really sure what to do with his life after he finally leaves the school parking lot after a good 10 minutes of sitting there and heavily breathing.  He supposes he _had_ promised Bokuto he’d go home and protect Hoot, but home didn’t quite feel like home without Bokuto running around in his underwear, toy angel wings strapped to his back because they were the closes thing he could find to owl ones.  Home wasn’t right without two little boys with their big round eyes peering over the makeshift net Daichi had helped Kageyama assemble in the backyard when he’d first moved in, their minds bouncing with fantasies of being able to one day look over the net. 

That’s how he found himself over at Daichi’s, sitting across from him with a cup of coffee in his hands.

“I had a tough time letting go of Kuroo this morning too.”Daichi admits, and Kageyama lets out a relieved breath. 

He supposes he really did luck out by getting a coaching position right along side his former teammate, and then later becoming neighbors with him.If he was being honest, after high school he hadn’t really planned on keeping in touch with anyone he knew from Karasuno, on account of Kageyama not exactly being the most apt at keeping in contact with others through technology.But when Ukai began contacting him and commenting on the games he was playing in college, asking to meet up to provide tips and assure he went pro, he wasn’t in the position to deny help.Ukai and Daichi had been the closest friends he’d had since high school, and it was hard to believe how in an instant one half of that was taken from him. 

In another string of bad luck, Daichi had lost his wife Yui a year ago to cancer, leaving him ironically with two boys the same age as Akaashi and Bokuto.It certainly wasn’t uncommon among them to watch one another’s kids when needed, the four boys often providing entertainment among themselves, along with quite a bit of trouble.

“I imagine Kenma had an opinion about that.”Kageyama chuckles, thinking of Daichi’s oldest who had to be the smartest 6 year old Kageyama had ever seen.

“Oh, he did.Told me they were just going to school, not an internment camp.I don’t know where he learned that.I can’t imagine they’re teaching about internment camps in the second grade.” 

Kageyama smiles with understanding, just yesterday Akaashi had went on a 20 minute rant about space, foregoing basic information and skipping straight into advanced astronomy.Though Kageyama feels as though this has more to do with Bokuto’s fear of aliens than Akaashi’s actual interests in the universe. 

Kageyama releases a loud sigh and looks over the rim of his mug at Daichi.

“What are we gonna do from 8 to 3 now without them?” 

“Volleyball.” Daichi answers after a long pause.

“There’s always volleyball.”

With that, the two of them begin contemplating new plays and routines for their university team because of course there was always volleyball.Hadn’t that been Kageyama’s motto for the vast majority of his life?Though he couldn’t play as he wished, he could coach. 

There was always volleyball.

____

 

A few hours later and Kageyama is anxiously waiting in the Elementary School pick up line.He tries to kid himself that the overwhelming feeling that racks his body at the sight of Akaashi and Bokuto emerging from the school is just a sigh of relief, a realization that his kids are okay, but in reality he knows it’s happiness.

He _missed_ them.

Except his fondness gets quickly overpowered by confusion once he sees that Akaashi has Bokuto by one strap of his backpack, practically dragging the 4 year old back to their car.

“ _Geez, Bokuto_!We’ll come back to school _tomorrow_.”Akaashi says. his scowl seeming even more indignant than usual.

“Wait, do I get to go every day?”And just like that Bokuto is _fluorescent_.He could start floating and Kageyama wouldn’t be the least bit surprised. 

“Every day but Saturday and Sunday,”Kageyama calls out the window.“Unless you’d like to move your bed here.”

Bokuto looks hopeful, “Dad, can I?”

Kageyama chuckles as they settle into the car, backpacks slung in the floor.He can tell Bokutos on the drowsier side by the way his excitement is more contained than usual.By the way he’s talking, he should’ve made at least 10 grand gesticulations that a sleepy Bokuto just can’t seem to muster.

“I don’t think it’s recommended, kiddo.Besides, Hoot has permanent residence at our house, and you can’t leave him behind.”Kageyama reaches in the back seat to tame Bokuto’s hair, lightly combing through the thicket of gray strands.“So, your first day was good?”

“Dad, it was _the best_.Mr. H is the _coolest_.”Bokuto’s grin in that moment was so sweet it gave him a tooth ache. 

“And you, Akaashi?Is second grade everything you’d hoped it would be?”Kageyama fixes a few of Akaashi’s loose strands as well, mainly just to watch him sputter with annoyance. 

“It was whatever.”He says plainly, running his tiny fingers through his own hair and then shrugging his shoulders. 

_At least school can never change Akaashi,_ Kageyama thinks, biting back a smile.

That night Kageyama gets tricked into renting _Zootopia,_ as Bokuto explains that Mr. H had said that it was _a must see_.Kageyama thought it was an assignment the teacher had given the kids, but after he’s selected the rent option and paid the three bucks, he realizes Kindergartners don’t have homework. 

All through the movie Bokuto talks relentlessly with devotion about Mr. H, to the point that a very engaged Akaashi dumps an entire bowl of popcorn on Bokuto’s head, forcing Kageyama to spend a good 30 miuntes digging for kernels in his mop of gray locks. 

When he’s done and he’s missed what actually happens to bunny cop Judy, he has to ask, “So, why did we watch this?”

“Because _dad_.Mr. H said that this movie proved that people, and animals, can do anything!” 

_What a message to give Kindergartners_.

Kageyama gives it about a week before Bokuto’s jumping off of every surface imaginable believing he will soar into flight.He needs to set a reminder to check and make sure all the windows are locked. 

“He told us that even though he was short, he could jump and see over a volleyball net!Do you think I can do that, dad?Can you measure how high _I_ can jump?Please, dad?”

At the word _volleyball_ , Kageyama is taken aback.It’s not that its an uncommon sport, it’s just that when he sent his son off to Kindergarten he didn’t exactly expect him to come back and explain his teacher shared a bit of Kageyama’s obsession.

“You're 4 years old, Bokuto.”Akaashi pipes in.“Of course you can’t jump high enough to see over the net yet.” 

A look of pure revulsion flushes across Bokuto’s face, as though he’s just been told the worst lie of his life. 

“Mr. H said that we could do anything if we tried hard enough!”

And, as Kageyama was beginning to learn, if Mr. H said it could happen, Bokuto full heartedly believed it could. 

____

 

Their lives took on a pattern after that.Kageyama drops Akaashi and Bokuto off at school, wastes most hours while they’re away brooding, coaching at the university with Daichi, and always getting an earful about Mr. H.

Despite Kageyama’s first impression of the man based on Bokuto’s accounts, which suggested that Mr. H was some kind of mixture of sunshine, candy, and god rolled into one, things only get more concerning from there. 

With every new story Bokuto lives to tell him—and he means _lives to tell_ —his curiousity grows to an insurmountable amount.Even during volleyball practice he finds his mind drifting to Mr. H and these fucking _crazy_ stories Bokuto keeps telling him. 

“Dad, Mr. H says that Dorys are becoming extinct and we need to save them!” 

“Oh my god, _dad,_ Mr. H told us today that the sun is _a star_ and that if it ever fell it could _kill us all_.” 

“Dad, I’m made 98% of WATER.Shouldn’t I drown?Mr. H says the other 2% is potential.”

“Please, just— _dad,_ I _painted the sky today_.”

That’s it.Kageyama was nearly dying to know who Mr. H was. 


	2. fortune tellers aren't a hoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan on a Tuesday afternoon while Kageyamas trying to get a nap in before he has to go coach at the university.

Shit hits the fan on a Tuesday afternoon while Kageyamas trying to get a nap in before he has to go coach at the university. 

The house is quiet.Kageyamas on the couch, both boys in their respective rooms on opposite sides of the house—a detail that is certainly not a coincidence—and Kageyama’s eyes are slowly drifting into much needed slumber, until he hears a cry. 

He doesn’t hear too many cries anymore, both Akaashi and Bokuto deemed themselves too old for tears and dejected sobs.He runs across the occasional whimper here and there when either boy doesn’t get their way,but it’s been at least a year since he heard a good cry.

His eyes jerk open immediately, his body already moving toward the source of the wail long before his mind registers what’s actually occurring. 

He can tell immediately that it’s Bokuto.Akaashi had always been more of the silent type, in expressions and speech, but Bokuto was the total opposite—loud, rambunctious.Meaning, the kid let out a howl that would have any parent scrambling on their feet in pure horror. 

Bounding up the steps, Kageyama reaches the door to Bokuto’s room right as he throws a green stuffed alien out of it, hitting the side of Kageyama’s leg and ricocheting off down the hall.

“AKAAAAAAASHI!”Bokuto’s screaming and heading past Kageyama before he can even get a word in, before his mind can even process the antics of a 4 year old. 

Stomping down the hall on his tiny little legs, tears streaming down his round cheeks, Bokuto eyes Akaashi, who has now emerged from his own room laughing, wearily.Kageyamas had about enough of it.

“What is going on?”He looks at the two boys, takes them in.His own two kids, brothers, yet they always seem to be at odds.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,”Akaashi admonishes, “it’s just a stuffed alien.” 

“You know he hates aliens, Akaashi.”Kageyama says, now heading toward Bokuto and bending to put the boy in his arms.Bokuto buries his head into Kageyama’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck, his hands in tiny little fists. 

“I’ll get rid of the alien, Bokuto.Don’t you worry.”

With that he brings Bokuto back to his room, puts on cartoons, and begins to search for the green alien. 

When he finds it he can’t help but wonder back to Akaashi, wondering why the older boy was so hellbent on tormenting his own younger brother. 

He finds Akaashi sitting on his bed, tossing a volleyball up in the air mindlessly.The act is so familiar to him that he has to pause in the doorway and catch is breath.How many times had he done the same thing before a tournament match?How many times had he laid in bed at night when he should’ve been sleeping, wondering if his toss was gonna be good enough for his teammates? 

“Why’d you do it?”Is the only logical question he finds he’s able to ask. 

“I didn’t think it’d be a big deal, really.”Akaashi sets the volleyball aside, his attention fully on Kageyama.“He’s seen that thing before and never reacted that way.Please let me join the volleyball league, Kageyama!”

At the mention of the youth volleyball league Kageyama is taken aback.They had discussed Akaashi joining, Bokuto making no effort to submerge his bitterness that he was still too young to play.Yet, he didn’t know it meant this much to Akaashi.Prideful Akaashi, begging to play volleyball. 

“You’re still gonna get to play volleyball, Akaashi.”Kageyama watches as the tension diminishes from Akaashi’s body, his hands going behind his back in his usual nervous tick.“We’ll discuss your punishment later.I’m gonna go check on Bokuto now, I have a feeling this has more to it than just a stuffed alien.”

Accepting his fate, Akaashi nods as Kageyama leaves the room.

Back on Bokuto’s end of the hallway, all is quiet again, nearly lulling Kageyama to sleep even as he’s walking towards his son’s room. 

Inside, Bokuto is curled up on his bed, his astronaut comforter—the kid really did have an unhealthy obsession with astronauts—pulled over his head.And if Kageyama listened closely he could hear the tale-tale sign that something was still awry: whimpering.The covers shook with Bokuto’s cries mingled with intervals of hiccoughs.

Kageyama spots Hoot sitting on one of Bokuto’s shelves and gingerly moves to pick up the stuffed owl and proceed to sit at the edge of Bokuto’s bed. 

“Bokuto,”Kageyama begins lightly, resting a hand over the covers that are shielding Bokuto from the rest of the world, “you want to come out and tell me what this is really about?”

There’s a silence that overtakes the room, all shaking seizes as Bokuto pulls the covers down just an inch, so that just a small portion of his face is exposed, and then just as quickly as it’d happened he’s ripping the covers back over himself, encaging his body. 

Kageyama realizes Bokuto is most likely embarrassed.Being a 4 year old boy who flourishes from praise and had finally moved into a state of self-consciousness, Bokuto cared a lot about what Kageyama thought of him.It was a father/son dynamic typical in most relationships, but since Kageyama hadn’t exactly ever planned to be a dad himself, he did the best he could to nurture this need inside of Bokuto whenever the opportunity made itself known.This had included a lot of piggy back rides back when he was potty training Bokuto, and now included Kageyama’s best shout whenever Bokuto was able to make any kind of contact with a volleyball.

“Hoots here to see you, Bokuto.”Kageyama tries, instantly being deflated when there’s not the slightest rustle from the covers.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”Bokuto mumbles into his sheets.

In some ways, Kageyama knew it was probably going to come to this.Bokuto could be a real tough cookie sometimes, and the only real way to ever reach a solution with him was to sink to his age level.

“Then you leave me no choice...”And he went in for the kill.Or rather, the strategy of ‘tickle him till he’s ready to talk’.It was a strategic move that had settled several disputes in their household.From it, he had learned that it wasn’t in fact a monkey that had climbed into the house and broke Kageyama’s high school volleyball trophy, but Akaashi practicing his serve with—wait for it—legos.And of course he couldn’t downplay last Christmas when Bokuto claimed that Santa Clause had brought all their toys unwrapped that year, and that Akaashi and Bokuto in no way had schemed together to stay up late and sneak down and open their gifts early.He and Daichi got a good kick out of that one, as they had just wrapped the gifts together hours before placing them under the tree. 

It was slow going, but after a few seconds Kageyama heard the first note of laughter and he knew he had him.From there on it was a matter of moments before Bokuto completely materialized from the covers and was chirping away with giggles.Deciding he’d done his part, Kageyama releases Bokuto from his dancing fingers and waits just a few moments before he pushes with, “What’s really the matter, Bokuto?You know you can tell me anything.”

Bokuto looks up at him, his eyes brighter than usual with fresh tears streaming from them.“It’s just.. there’s this boy at school—”

And with that comes Kageyama’s first irrational thought of whipping any little Kindergartner’s ass who tries to mess with Bokuto.However, realizing how ridiculous this is, Kageyama tries to let Bokuto finish.

“He won’t stop talking about aliens, dad.It’s not that I’m scared of him, but I don’t want him to talk about aliens.I tell him, ‘Oikawa!Stop!’, but he doesn’t listen.”Another series of hiccoughs sound from Bokuto and Kageyama can only gather the strength to stroke Bokuto’s back soothingly.“What if aliens got my parents?What if that’s why they’re not here to see me?”

The alarm that resounds throughout the entirety of Kageyama’s body is hard-hitting, forcing him to stop the sting of tears surfacing in the corners of his own eyes.This was certainly not the direction he expected this conversation about troublesome Kindergartners and aliens to go, but it’s his responsibility not only as Bokuto and Akaashi’s god parent, but as Ukai’s friend to simply be truthful. 

“They’d be here if they could, buddy.And they’d be so proud of you.You’re gonna have a killer spike someday, and I know your dad would have love to have seen that.” 

Kageyama’s chest swells with memories of hours upon hours in the Karasuno gym, the words ‘one more’ filling the air, the sound of sneakers running back and forth across the old wooden planks, and Ukai, yelling from the sidelines whether it be at practice or during a match. 

“Did he like volleyball?”Bokuto asks shyly, which was a statement in itself.Bokuto never did much of anything shyly.The first time he’d met Daichi’s son, Kuroo, he’d practically jumped into the young boys arms.

“He used to coach my high school team.”A pause.“I’ve never told you?”

Bokuto shakes his head.

“He was a great coach, led us to nationals.And your grandpa did too.Looks like you lucked out Bokuto, volleyball runs in your veins.You won’t have to practice as much as I did.”

At this Bokuto giggles and begins to wipe the tears from his eyes.Kageyama notices the snot dripping down his nose and uses the corner of his shirt to wipe it away.

“Dad, gross!” 

And with that they both explode into a fit of laughter that only dies down when Bokuto lays a hand on the sleeve of Kageyama’s shirt and tugs, forcing Kageyama to acknowledge him.

“I’m glad you’re my other dad.”Bokuto says with all the sincerity a 4 year old can muster, and Kageyama can’t stop himself from thinking that there’s no better way his life could have played out.

____

 

Kageyama’s other neighbor is a 50 year old woman named Kayo Cho with a well tended garden and a posh tea set she loves to whip out the minute Kageyama and Daichi stick her with their kids.She claims the tea has calming properties.Judging by the pristine appearance of her home and apparel you’d never guess she dealt in the art of psychic readings, but she did, and once she did so she insisted Kageyama and Daichi participate. 

Often enough they fiend haste in order to flee unscathed of fortune tellings, but today Kageyama hadn’t been so lucky.

Thirty minutes before he and Daichi’s university practice and Kageyama is sitting in Mrs. Cho’s kitchen, ‘the cards of destiny’, as she liked to say, spread out before him.Daichi’s lingering behind him and Bokuto and Kuroo are on either side of him, their eyes alight at the fascination of crazily drawn art on cards.Sometimes he wonders whether or not it was a good idea to leave his kids here, but he and Daichi had no family around and Mrs. Cho watched them for free—most importantly an evil spirit from the ether had never followed them home in the two years she’d been looking after them, so it was probably okay. 

“Ah,”She says very plainly and Kageyama has to resist the chance to roll his eyes. 

“If what I’m reading is correct, there is love in your future, Tobio.”

Daichi nudges Kageyama’s shoulders then bows over in laughter, his hands resting on his knees.Bokuto and Kuroo share a look and then give each other high-fives, though Kageyama doesn’t think they quite understand exactly what’s just been said. 

Within this time Kageyama doesn’t say anything, just simply swallows and begins to ascend from his chair.

At 24 Kageyama wasn’t exactly someone who ‘got around’, like not even around once.He wasn’t a sad souled virgin or anything, but a relationship?Forget about it.When your life has been solely based on volleyball for nearly a decade, and then suddenly you find yourself with two kids, time was of the essence.Kageyama sometimes struggled just to find the time to _shower_ , much less worry about whether or not some other adult is interested in whether or not he's showered. 

“Hey, is your dad okay?”Kageyama hears Kuroo ask.

“I don’t know,”Bokuto says back, “he usually only looks like that after his teams lost a match.”

“Weird.”The two toddlers say in unison. 

“The true definition of a dynamic duo, those two.”Mrs. Cho observes with a smile.

But Kageyama hardly registers any of it.He can feel Daichi’s hand on his back, leading him out.Can hear himself telling Bokuto and Akaashi he’ll be back in a few hours to pick them up, but none of it seems to be a processed thought.Just Kageyama going through the motions.

Kageyama, going through the motions.Like he always did.

He’s reached the door with Daichi at his side, the odd source of panic reaching its peak.He can feel the impression of pressure weighing heavily upon him, as though a demon from the ether really _were_ following him home, and that’s when he hears the shriek. 

He nearly jumps out of skin, luckily Daichi there’s to steady him.Once a captain always a captain.

“Dang!I died again!”Akaashi yells at his DS, Kenma hissing at him to quiet down before he ruins his game too. 

As he’s led out the door he hears Mrs. Cho reprimand with, “Language children!”

____

 

Four hours of practice and one clear mind later, and Kageyama and Daichi are headed back to Mrs. Cho’s house to pick up their little runts.

“How were they?”Kageyama asks for the both of them when they get inside. 

“Akaashi and Kenma talked gibberish over their gaming devices, as per usual.Bokuto and Kuroo had a bit of a spat, as per usual.”Mrs. Cho informs, gathering dishes from the table.She must’ve made cookies for the boys, because Kageyama observes several dishes of cookie edges.All four boys only eat the center of cookies, making Kageyama and Daichi wonder what kind of kids they really are raising. 

“What was it this time?”Daichi pipes up, his hand grazing his forehead.It really was hard sometimes, leaving a fully energized practice only to come back to fully energized kids.Kageyama could feel the familiar ache in his thighs that came with a highly intensive practice, and he knew Daichi must be feeling it too.Again he’s overwhelmed with this sense of appreciation for his friend.Someone who indisputably knew what he put up with in his day to day life. 

“They had a falling out about about the _wonderful_ Mr. H.It didn’t last long though, the minute they found my cloths and ravaged through them to make capes, Kindergarten teachers were all but forgotten.”Mrs. Cho pauses to let out a short laugh.“Well, except when Bokuto asks me to make a cape for Mr. H as well.”

“He talks about him to you too?”Kageyama can’t help but asks, it seems as though Bokuto’s mind was incapable of fixating on anything other than his teacher and his bizarre teaching methods for more than a few minutes.

“I feel as though I know him.”She confirms.

It’s at this time that Bokuto and Kuroo come storming in, capes, as Mrs. Cho had foreshadowed to earlier, tied around their necks.One black, one red.Kageyama can’t believe his eyes, and has to squint to make sure he’s seeing things correctly.He is.There’s an extra orange cape gripped firmly in Bokuto’s hands. 

“You wish you knew him!”Bokuto proclaims, running from Kuroo around the kitchen.

“Ah, yes.We’re all followers of Mr. H in this home.”Mrs. Cho concurs with amusement.

“Bokuto would follow him right off a cliff.”Akaashi hypothesizes, gathering his things and promising Kenma he’ll sync with his game later.

Simultaneously all the adults in the room begin to laugh and Kageyama and Daichi are calling thank you’s over their shoulders and Mrs. Cho is leading them out. 

It feels like any other day, really. 

On his drive home he convinces himself that Mrs. Cho’s previous card reading from earlier is all a hoax, just a way for her to spook a normally unperturbed Kageyama.He thinks all is well in his world at this point, he feels content, maybe even at peace.

Then he remembers he has to deal with a problem named Oikawa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify a few things about this fic: yes, I do refer to characters by their canon last names even though a lot of them are meant to be related. I do this because their last names resonate better with readers, as they appear more frequently in the anime and manga. I'd also like to put out there that I am American and am not all too familiar with Japanese culture, though I wish I was. Thus, the school system is American based and so will many traditions found in this fic. I wish I could be traditional and have a completely realistic fic, but unfortunately I don't believe I could do Japanese culture justice.
> 
> Okay, apart from clarifications I just want to say thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented on the first chapter! I really love receiving comments, though I won't reply to all of them, so if you're enjoying this and want to see more slip me a nice little message. I'd also like to address that Hinata will be in the next chapter, I'm sorry that the story is slowly unfolding, but I cranked this chapter out pretty quickly so hopefully this streak will continue.
> 
> Thanks again! If you ever want to contact me with questions or just simply leave me a longer message my tumblr is: kingdickgansey.tumblr.com


End file.
